Bootylicious
Bootylicious is a song featured in the episode "Hairography" originally sung by Destiny's Child from their third estudio album Survivor. It is sung by the Jane Addams Academy, the school that went up against William McKinley High School for Sectionals, when they perform at William McKinley High School. It was released as a single. Rachel Berry said to Will, after their performance, that they appeared better than they actually are because of 'Hairography' which makes the watcher believe that the performers are good singers and dancers. Will tries to copy this by doing the song 'Hair' from the musical 'Hair.' Lyrics Chatonja, Can you handle this? Aphasia, Can you handle this? Jayelle, Can you handle this? I don't think they can handle this! Barely move, we've arrived Lookin' sexy, lookin' fly Baddest chicks, chicks inside DJ, jam tonight I don't need anything There you are, come on baby Don't you wanna, dance with me Can you handle, handle me? You gotta do much better If you gonna Dance with me tonight You gotta work your jelly If you gonna Dance with me tonight Read my lips carefully If you like what you see Move, groove, proove You can handle me By the looks I got you Shook up and scared of me Buckle your seatbelt, It's time for takeoff I don't think you Ready for this jelly I don't think you Ready for this jelly I don't think you Ready for this 'Cause my body too Bootylicious for ya babe I don't think you Ready for this jelly I don't think you Ready for this jelly I don't think you Ready for this 'Cause my body too Bootylicious for ya babe Baby, can you handle this? Baby, can you handle this? Baby, can you handle this? I don't think you Can handle this oooh I'm about to break you off Ladies and gentlmen goin hard Lead my hips, Slap my thighs Swing my hair, Square my eyes Lookin' hot, Smellin' good Groovin' like I'm from the hood Over my shoulder, I blow you a kiss Can you handle, Handle this I don't think you Ready for this jelly I don't think you Ready for this jelly I don't think you Ready for this 'Cause my body too Bootylicious for ya babe I don't think you Ready for this jelly I don't think you Ready for this jelly I don't think you Ready for this 'Cause my body too Bootylicious for ya babe Move your body Up and down (Whoo) Make your booty Touch the ground (Whoo) I can't help but Wonder why Is my vibe too Vibealacious for you, Babe I shake my jelly At every chance When I whip With my hips you Slip into a trance I'm hoping you can Handle all this jelly That I have Now let's cut a rug While we scat some jazz (Scatting) I don't think you Ready for this jelly I don't think you Ready for this jelly I don't think you Ready for this 'Cause my body too Bootylicious for ya babe I don't think you Ready for this jelly I don't think you Ready for this jelly I don't think you Ready for this 'Cause my body too Bootylicious for ya babe I don't think you Ready for this jelly I don't think you Ready for this jelly I don't think you Ready for this 'Cause my body too Bootylicious for ya babe I don't think you Ready for this jelly I don't think you Ready for this jelly I don't think you Ready for this 'Cause my body too Bootylicious for ya babe I don't think you Ready for this jelly I don't think you Ready for this jelly I don't think you Ready for this 'Cause my body too Bootylicious for ya babe For you babe Video thumb|300px|right thumb|300px|left thumb|300px|right Category:Singles Category:Jane Addams Academy Category:Beyoncé Category:Hairography Category:Songs Category:Glee Songs Category:Season One Category:Bootylicious Category:African American Characters Category:New Direction Enemies Category:Destinys Child Category:Grace Hitchens Category:Alphasia Category:Chatonja Category:Jayelle